We Can Rule the World
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: An assortment of drabbles and short stories with various pairings and ratings.
1. Proposal

**Title:** Proposal  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

Friday night. TV is on, couch is occupied, case of beer is empty. Typical, really.

House reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small object. Before Wilson has time to notice the movement, said object is making impact with his left temple.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Wilson rubs his head, looking quite peeved.

"What does it look like?"

"Kind of hard to tell when it is colliding with my face, you know." Wilson rolls his eyes, then spies a small, shiny object in his lap and picks it up. "A... ring? Um. Thanks, I guess." He slips it on to his finger, casting an odd glance at House as he does so, and turns back to the television.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Wrong hand."

Wilson looks at his right hand, then his left, then to House, then back to the hands again. Puzzled, he takes the ring off his right hand and moves it to his left. "And you're bossy, did you know that?" is his delayed response.

An hour later, his exclamation of, "Oh!" is met with an eye roll.


	2. Nothing

**Title:** Nothing  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warning: **Spoilerish for 4x03

* * *

Nothing.

All you hear is nothing.

All you see is nothing.

Just... nothing.

Darkness surrounds you. Just as you expected, there is no tunnel of light, no deity to greet you, no afterlife awaiting your arrival.

Nothing at all.

In those 60 oxygen deprived seconds, your mind can do nothing but reveal the blackness behind your eyelids.

You heart beat returns, as does your breathing, and your rattled mind is free to do what it will as your taxed body refuses to gain consciousness.

And for awhile, all you see is nothing, though you can feel sharp pains coming from your right thigh and your left hand.

But then a familiar voice breaks through the fog, and a face is conjured up to match.

When you wake, that face is the first you see, that voice the first you hear.

You believe in no afterlife, and you have no reason to. This is it for you.

But here and now, you've got him.

And that is far better than nothing.


	3. Love is a Battlefield

**Title:** Love is a Battlefield  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

A tug, a pull, a yank, and the blankets once again change hand. A moan, a grunt, a grumble, and the war continues on. Back and forth, the woven cotton clothes move across the bed, covering him, then covering you, then covering him again. It's childish really, but the night is cold and the blankets are few, and damnit, you had them first.

A sigh of defeat rings through the air, then a back is turned, shivering from cold. You roll your eyes, pull him close, and the battle is ended in a draw. You both, finally, sleep in peace.


	4. Night

**Title:** Night  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

At night, when all the rest of the world is asleep (or rather, the part where it is also night), he is at his best. The distractions of the day, the people, the noises, the light, were all gone. He can think in semi-silence, if not in peace.

Sometimes he lies awake all night long, thoughts of nothing and everything running monologues through his head that may or may not be important to the world at large.

When he sleeps, the thinking is only heightened, apparently, as he has often awoken with that one answer, the right diagnosis, completely thought out by his slumbering mind and ready for delivery in the morning.

At night, when that warm body of his best friend is resting against him, lost to the world, filling his thoughts, he really is at his best.


	5. Sick Day

**Title:** Sick Day  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

Wilson woke up one morning, head aching, chest tight, sinuses clogged, knowing he was in for a bad day.

His schedule was packed with appointments and meetings, and he couldn't very well cancel on all his patients, so he took a few cold pills, blew his nose, and off to work he went.

House was nowhere to be seen when he arrived at PPTH, which wasn't that unusual at all, and his morning went by without distraction. Reflecting back on his (still) pounding head and the obnoxious cold he had, though, a distraction from all the work and the patients and the sickness would have been welcomed.

By lunch time he was feeling utterly miserable, and he decided to lay down. He groaned when he heard his door opening, hoping House (at least he assumed that's who it was, judging from the lacking of knocking) would at least try to be somewhat quiet.

House made his way over to the couch, pulled on Wilson's arm, and said, "You, sir, are going home."

Wilson blinked at him. "I have appointments all afternoon, I don't have time to go home right now."

"That is where you are sorely mistaken. All the baldies have been rescheduled, you're free all day. And tomorrow, actually."

Wilson rolled his eyes, not even bothering to ask how House had managed that one, and he let himself be dragged up and off the couch, then out the door and down the hall. "I'm assuming you've volunteered to share this time off with me?"

"Of course. Somebody needs to take care of you when you are sick and useless." He patted Wilson on the head, and the two exited the hospital. Wilson laughed, head aching, chest tight, sinuses clogged, and he knew he'd be in for an interesting two days.


	6. Understanding

**Title:** Understanding  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson  
**Rating: **G

* * *

Nobody can quite understand how they work so well together. One a rude, abrasive jerk, the other kind and caring; at least that is what everyone around them sees.

They don't see the smiles that pass from one pair of lips to the other, they can't comprehend the heated glances (be they of anger or some other emotion) that often go back and forth. If others could hear their one on one conversations, see their private interactions, they would look at things in an entirely different light. But, of course, they will never be privy to that knowledge.

Nobody knows House quite like Wilson does. Nobody knows Wilson nearly as well as House.

And despite the lack of understanding in those around them, that is how they like it.


	7. Fourth Time’s the Charm

**Title:** Fourth Time's the Charm  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson, past mention of Wilson/Wives  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

Mary had worn her mother's wedding dress. Bonnie had wanted to go with a 'non-traditional' dress, so she had worn a short, cream-coloured one. Julie's dress could barely be called a dress at all.

House showed up (which was good enough, really) in a wrinkled t-shirt and a pair of jeans that probably hadn't been washed in awhile.

Mary had fretted. Bonnie had worried. Julie bitched.

According to House, Wilson did all of these things and more.

Mary had lasted two years. Bonnie had lasted four. Julie three.

House had been there longer than all of them combined, so Wilson felt quite certain that this time at the altar would be his last.


	8. Right and Wrong

**Title:** Right and Wrong  
**Characters:** Amber, House  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** For 4x09

* * *

_If you're going to work for me, you have to be willing to be wrong, willing to lose…_

Everybody's wrong sometimes, I know that. But, that doesn't mean they like it, or that they don't want to be right. I like being right. It is better for my patients, better for those around me, better for me. Wanting to be right, striving to win, being competitive… that is not a flaw. Being wrong is the true flaw here, and eradicating that outcome as much as possible should be everybody's goal.

House loves being right. He works off the assumption that he is right most of the time, probably. He's confident, I'm confident; I don't see how he can have a problem with that, or with me. I'm good at what I do. I'll do anything to get the diagnosis, to treat the patient, to come to a conclusion, preferably the correct one. He's the same way.

So I guess I just… don't understand. I don't understand how wanting to be right is wrong. I don't understand how wanting to win is some major character fault.

_...'Cause you just did. You're fired. _

I don't understand how this happened.


	9. Gifts

**Title:** Gifts  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson  
**Rating:** G

* * *

'Wilson!' House called out, rattling said Wilson's doorknob. 'Let me in, come on.' He rattled some more, for good measure, and then went back into his office. He hopped over the barricade in between his part of the balcony and Wilson's, then went in through the back door.

Wilson was sitting on the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper, bows, ribbons, and other sorts of present wrapping accessories. He looked up when he heard the noise of the opening door, then quickly shoved something behind his back. 'House, get out! I'm busy here.'

'I can see that,' House said, sitting in Wilson's chair. 'What'd you get me?'

'Nothing at all. Now leave,' Wilson replied with a scowl. 'You ruin everything, you know that?'

'Sure I do.' House pulled something out of his pocket, threw it at Wilson, and left with a, 'Merry Christmas... or something. You're Jewish.'

Wilson laughed as he finished wrapping House's gift.


	10. Interruption

**Title:** Interruption  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson/Amber  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

When they finally get some alone time, time where they are no longer being followed by a certain overly possessive best friend, they're in her bed, laughing and kissing and removing clothing barriers, sliding under soft cotton sheets and over one another's skin.

They're too caught up in this act of passion to notice the front door open, or the footsteps that come down the hall, or the gentle cracking of a bedroom door.

'Oh yeah, this is what I like to see during break ins.'

He pauses. She grins. He smirks back.

'Dr. House, why don't you join us?'


	11. Watching

**Title:** Watching  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson/Amber  
**Rating:** R

* * *

You like to watch, sometimes. Just sit there and observe their lovemaking, as opposed to actually joining in. Observe how his hands glide gently over her pale skin, how her taut stomach clenches with every caress, how every kiss he lays along her body is just as gentle and feather-light as the last.

You like to see how, even when entirely wrapped up in another person, Wilson's mind is never far from you. You revel in the looks he casts in your direction, as he devotes almost all the rest of his attention to pleasuring her. You so enjoy the smiles he gives you as she brings him to climax.

You love the differences you can see in him. With her, he's all soft touches and gentle fingers, while with you he's always been fully able to let loose. You often wondered, before, if he ever thought of you when it was just him and her, but through your observations you've come to see that he is always thinking of you, no matter what.

You love the fact that there can be just House and Wilson, but there can never be just Amber and Wilson. That's why you love watching. 


	12. Ignored

**Title:** Ignored  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson/Amber  
**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

You really hate it when he watches, as it is so much worse than when he just joins in, in your opinion. Wilson acts like his attention is all yours, like his thoughts are filled with only you, but you all know this to be a facade. His hands are only on you, but his eyes are only on him, and his gaze never meets yours.

When his hands are allowed to roam over both your bodies, when he is suppose to be focused on the two of you, as opposed to just you, things are more equal, somehow. More up front. House is free to fight for Wilson's affections and you are free to fight back, and Wilson manages to accommodate the needs of each of you.

When House watches, however, it just feels intrusive, and he somehow manages to steal every ounce of Wilson's attention from you. You try to win it back, but you fail miserably. You lose and House wins and oh how you hate that fact. House was right, you hate losing, can't stand it, and as much as you hope you can change that, you can't.

House himself doesn't bother you; the fact that he is friends with Wilson doesn't bother you. He was there first, you understand that. What bothers you, makes your blood boil, is that you just can't win when it comes to the two of them. You'll never be all that Wilson needs, as much as you want to be.

House and Wilson, Wilson and House, Greg and James, no matter how you put it, they belong together, and adding Amber, Cutthroat Bitch, Volakis... adding you doesn't change that one bit. And you hate that.


	13. Say It

**Title:** Say It  
**Pairing:** House/Amber  
**Rating: **R

* * *

'Say it.' Her face was dangerously close to his crotch, causing him to inhale a breath against his will.

'Nothing to say,' he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

'Just say it.'

'No-oh god-way.' Her breath could be felt right on his groin. Hot, moist air was all he could feel for the next few minutes. He almost gave in, desperately wanting this to continue, but he also desperately needed to stay in control of this.

She inched closer and closer, a wet, pink tongue making an appearance and softly gliding over him.

'You want me to do this. All you have to do is say so.' She grinned, no, smirked, in that annoying fashion that said she clearly knew who was winning right now. God, he hated that, but...

'Oh fucking hell,' House grumbled. 'Fine. You, Cutthroat Bitch-'

'Amber.'

'You, Amber, give some pretty amazing blow jobs. I wish to be on the receiving end of said blow jobs. Right now. Hurry it up.'

With an eye roll and a, 'Close enough,' House finally got what he wanted.


End file.
